TikTok Boys
by Gotfan8899
Summary: This is a collection of one shots involving many of the TikTok stars. If I left out some of your favorites then I'm sorry. Jackson Felt, Jeremy Hutchins, Jacob Sartorious, Payton Moormeier, Josh Richards, Dylan Hartman.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm back everyone! While I was away, I was working on this series of one-shots about TikTok boys. This story contains gay slash and is 100% fantasy and fiction. I do not write to impress, only for pleasure and to have this as an outlet. The people mentioned in these stories are real people, but I am not insinuating that any of them have sexual feelings for one another in reality. This is all a work of fiction._

Jackson Felt – Jacob Sartorius – Josh Richards – Payton Moormeier

The boys had just gotten back from the restaurant celebrating their "Friendsgiving". Despite not understanding that Friendsgiving means making the food yourself the boys still had a great time and when they came to Jacob's house, they all started to relax and get bored. Payton and Jackson were just scrolling through their phones on separate couches and Josh was playing Jacob at ping pong.

"Game!", Josh yelled beating Jacob with an ace serve.

"I believe that makes 4 games for me and 0 for you?", Josh boasted his record for the night

"Yeah, yeah, whatever.", Jacob said retrieving the ping pong ball from across the room.

"Just give it up Jacob, you're just not beating him tonight.", Jackson said without looking up at his phone.

Jacob got the ball and walked back over to the ping pong table getting ready to serve and start a new game before stopping.

"What are you waiting for? Just serve so I can win already.", Josh said while in position to volley the serve back.

"Jackson's right. I'm not winning tonight, and you've already won four times. I'm done with ping pong for tonight.", Jacob said setting the ball and paddle on the table.

"Oh, come on! I was just messing with you. Fine, Payton, Jackson, either of you want to play?", Josh asked looking at the boys sitting in the living room as Jacob walked over to join them.

"Nah.", Payton said

"I don't feel like losing right now, but thanks.", Jackson said

"You guys suck.", Josh tossed the paddle on the table and walked over to the living room, pulling out his phone.

"I've actually got a game we could all play.", Jacob said getting up from his seat and grabbing a deck of cards from a cabinet.

"You guys want to play poker?", Jacob said sitting at one of the ends of the coffee table in the middle of the room.

"Eh, I don't know.", Jackson was the first to give his input.

"Yeah, kinda boring.", Josh chimed in.

"Well, I bet we could make it interesting.", Jacob said pulling the cards out of the pack

"How?", Payton asked

"Okay, what if instead of poker we played high card wins, and whoever gets the lowest card of the round has to take off a piece of clothing.", Jacob boldly suggested a version of strip poker.

"Dude, come on.", Josh said dismissing the idea

"What? You don't think that would be absolutely hilarious?", Jacob asked

"For all of us to be put in an uncomfortable situation like that? No, I don't think it will be fun.", Josh said

"I don't know. I think it could be fun.", Jackson said coming on to the idea.

"Not to mention humiliating for the loser. We could also get some good Insta story posts out of it.", Payton said also supporting the idea.

"Really? You're all fine with this?", Josh asked

The other three boys looked at each other and all gave a look of approval before looking back at Josh.

"Okay, if you're all cool with it than so am I.", Josh said putting his phone down and taking one of the four sides of the coffee table.

Payton and Jackson joined so that it was Jackson sitting across from Jacob and Payton across from Josh. Jacob started shuffling the cards and explaining the rules.

"Okay, I'll deal everyone a card faced down. On "flip" we'll flip our cards. Person with the lowest value loses a piece of clothing. Aces are high. We all start without shoes. Socks are one loss each. Belts count. Jewelry counts but you have to take it off as one. Not one earing at a time or one chain at a time. Any questions?", Jacob explained the rules swiftly

Everyone shook their heads no then Josh and Jackson took off their shoes as Jacob and Payton weren't wearing any.

"Ready?", Jacob asked finishing shuffling the cards

"Let's go!", Payton said feeling confident

"Ok.", Jacob said passing a card from the top to Payton then Jackson then Josh and then to himself.

"Flip.", Jacob said

The boys flipped their cards. Jacob had an 8, Payton with a 3, Jackson with a 6, and Josh with a Q.

"Damnit.", Payton said before sliding the card back to Jacob and taking his earrings out setting them on the table.

Jacob repeated the pattern of passing the card out.

"Flip.", Jacob said

The boys flipped their cards. Jacob had a 7, Payton with a 10, Jackson with a 5, and Josh with a J.

Jackson said nothing and took off his earrings setting them behind him on the couch.

Again repeating the action.

"Flip.", Jacob said

The boys flipped their cards. Jacob had a 5, Payton with a 9, Jackson with a K, and Josh with a A.

Jacob followed the others and took off his earrings setting them on the table.

Again repeating the action.

"Flip.", Jacob said

The boys flipped their cards. Jacob had a Q, Payton with a 5, Jackson with a 9, and Josh with a 3.

"Shit.", Josh said as he was the only one without pierced ears, so he took off his silver chain and set it on the table.

"Pretty even first round.", Jackson said

"Yep.", Jacob said getting the next round ready.

After another 15 rounds it wasn't quite as even. Payton had to remove his chains, belt, and both socks. Jackson lost his chain, ring, and left sock. Josh lost his belt, both his socks, and his hoodie. Jacob lost his chains, rings, belt, and right sock.

"Starting to get interesting.", Jackson said

"Yes, it is.", Josh said starting to get worried since he only had his t-shirt and pants left before he was in his underwear.

Jacob set up the next round.

"Flip.", Jacob said

The boys flipped their cards. Jacob had a Q, Payton with a J, Jackson with a K, and Josh with a K.

"What the fuck?", Payton asked shocked that he lost with a Jack.

"Unlucky bro.", Jackson said

Payton pulled his hoodie off leaving him in the same position as Josh.

Jacob set up the next round.

"Flip.", Jacob said

The boys flipped their cards. Jacob had a 2, Payton with an A, Jackson with a 6, and Josh with an 8.

"Fuck.", Jacob said as he pulled off his left sock and tossing it behind him in a pile with the rest of his clothes.

The role of the dealer switched to Payton as Jacob was tired of doing the job.

"Flip.", Payton said

The boys flipped their cards. Jacob had a 9, Payton with a 3, Jackson with a 7, and Josh with an A.

"Ugh.", Payton groaned as he pulled off his t-shirt making him the first to be shirtless.

Everyone stared as Payton pulled his red t-shirt over his head seeing his skinny frame and looking at his abs.

Payton dealt the cards.

"Flip.", Payton said

The boys flipped their cards. Jacob had a 10, Payton with a 4, Jackson with a K, and Josh with a 5.

"Son of a bitch!", Payton said standing up and unbuttoning his jeans.

Jacob gave a wolf whistle as Payton pulled his zipper down. Payton flipped him off before sliding his jeans down his legs and giving everyone a clear look at himself in his white Calvin Klein's before sitting down again.

Payton dealt the cards.

"Flip.", Payton said

The boys flipped their cards. Jacob had a 6, Payton with a K, Jackson with a 3, and Josh with a 7.

Jackson didn't make a big deal of it and took off his right sock.

Payton dealt the cards.

"Flip.", Payton said

The boys flipped their cards. Jacob had a Q, Payton with a 4, Jackson with a 5, and Josh with a 7.

"Ooooohhhhh.", Josh teased with Jacob and Jackson snickering

"Okay, come on guys games over. I lost.", Payton said trying to shut it down before it happened.

"Oh no. We all went into the game knowing the outcome.", Jacob said

"Yeah, now lose the panties.", Josh teased

"Please guys.", Payton begged while his face turned red.

"Nope.", Jackson said

Payton silently stood up and shoved his right hand down the front of his underwear and covered his junk before pulling his underwear down with his left hand. His hand covered his cock and balls but couldn't hide his light blonde pubes.

"Nope.", Jacob said

"What?", Payton asked

"You know what.", Jackson said

"Oh, come on guys. This is gay.", Payton complained

"Maybe but it's the fucking game.", Josh said

Payton waited for a moment. The other three boys waited with bated breath each of them glad they still had pants on to hide what would otherwise be seen. Payton looked up to the ceiling and moved his right hand away giving the boys a look at his 3-inch, flaccid, cut, helmet headed, penis. All of the boys struggled to act normally as they were fixated on Payton's naked body.

"Well, give us a turn.", Jacob said

Payton didn't hesitate and rotated himself giving the boys a look at his cute pale butt before coming full circle and sitting down. Payton grabbed a pillow from the couch to cover himself.

"No.", Jackson chimed in

"That's not fair.", Payton

"How is it not fair. You lost so now you have to wait until there's a winner, butt naked.", Jacob said

Payton threw the pillow at Jacob, who caught it and threw it back on the couch. It was hard for the guys to maintain focus as they all tried to catch a glimpse of Payton whenever they could.

"Okay well I'm not dealing anymore.", Payton said passing the cards to Jackson

Jackson dealt the cards.

"Wait, why are you dealing to me? I'm out.", Payton asked

"I've got another idea. Now if you've lost all your cards and you get the lowest card then you have to do a dare from whoever has the highest card.", Jackson said

"Oh, I like that.", Jacob said

"You would. No, I'm not doing that.", Payton said

"Come on man, this could be your chance for revenge you know.", Jackson said

Payton thought about it for a second and realized he could get some pretty good revenge if things go his way.

"Fine.", Payton agreed to the new addition to the game

"Flip.", Jackson said

The boys flipped their cards. Jacob had a 2, Payton with an 8, Jackson with a 9, and Josh with a 3.

"Shit.", Jacob said as he unbuttoned his shirt becoming the second of the group to show skin. Jacob had recently either shaved or waxed his treasure trail and the area around his nipples because his hair was gone.

Jackson dealt the cards.

"Flip.", Jackson said

The boys flipped their cards. Jacob had a 9, Payton with a Q, Jackson with a 5, and Josh with a 10.

Jackson pulled off his Thrasher t-shirt letting everyone see his tasty nipples and freckled chest. Between both Jackson and Jacob lose their shirts Payton was finding it harder and harder to keep his dick soft.

Jackson dealt the cards.

"Flip.", Jackson said

The boys flipped their cards. Jacob had an A, Payton with a 9, Jackson with a 5, and Josh with a 5.

"Uh, what now?", Josh asked

"You both remove something.", Payton said

"But-", Jackson said

"No, he's right. Tie for the lowest means you both lose.", Jacob said

Josh pulled off his t-shirt showing off his abs while doing so and now meaning that no one had a shirt on. Jackson stood up and pulled down his Adidas trainers leaving him in is purple Rick and Morty themed PSD underwear.

Jackson dealt the cards.

"Flip.", Jackson said

The boys flipped their cards. Jacob had a J, Payton with a 4, Jackson with a 9, and Josh with a 2.

Payton let out a sigh of relief.

"Damnit!", Josh announced loudly before standing up.

Everyone watched as Josh undid the button to his jeans and unzipped the zipper. Josh slid the jeans off his legs and kicked them to the side leaving him in a pair of black Calvin Klein briefs trying to hide an ever growing bulge.

Jackson dealt the cards.

"Flip.", Jackson said

The boys flipped their cards. Jacob had a 6, Payton with a 3, Jackson with a Q, and Josh with an A.

"Oh no.", Payton muttered seeing that his card was the lowest.

"Well, well, well. What will the dare be Josh?", Jackson asked

Josh paused for a moment thinking of what he wanted it to be.

"You have to run outside, down the driveway, scream, and then you can come back.", Josh said

Jacob and Jackson snickered as Payton's face went white.

"No.", Payton said

"You have to.", Jacob said

"What are you gonna do if I don't.", Payton asked

Jackson grabbed his phone and took a photo of Payton.

"Post this of you online.", Jackson said laughing

Payton was too stunned to say anything, so he just got up and walked to the front door. The other three boys followed behind in a state of shock and laughter. Payton stood at the door with his hand on the handle. The other three shifting attention between what was about to happen and Payton's ass. All of a sudden Payton yanked the door open and ran down the driveway, yelled a profanity at the edge, then ran back in the house, greeted by strenuous laughter by the other three.

"Fuck you Josh.", Payton said as he sat down at the table.

The other three also took their spots still laughing at Payton's humiliation.

"Just get on with the game.", Payton said irritated

Jackson passed the deck to Josh feeling he had done enough dealing.

Josh dealt the cards.

"Flip.", Josh said

The boys flipped their cards. Jacob had a 7, Payton with a Q, Jackson with a 4, and Josh with an 8.

Jackson's smile quickly evaporated.

"About fucking time.", Payton said glad he would no longer be the only naked one in the group.

Jackson thought about fighting it but knew he wouldn't stand a chance after what he made Payton go through. He stood up slowly and quickly pulled off his PSD underwear letting his penis free. The boys were astounded, Jackson's dick had to be five inches and he wasn't even hard, the cut, mushroom headed, cock disappeared as Jackson turned around giving everyone a look at his butt and then sat back down.

"You gonna deal Josh?", Jackson asked as the boys just stared at him.

"Yeah.", Josh snapped out of it

Josh dealt the cards.

"Flip.", Josh said

The boys flipped their cards. Jacob had a 3, Payton with a K, Jackson with an 8, and Josh with a 10.

Jacob got it over with quickly unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans before pulling them off leaving him in a pair of black Fruit of the Loom underwear.

Josh dealt the cards.

"Flip.", Josh said

The boys flipped their cards. Jacob had a 10, Payton with a 6, Jackson with a Q, and Josh with a 4.

Josh also hesitated for a moment but coming to the same conclusion as Jackson stood up and accepted his fate. Josh pulled his underwear off and stepped out of them giving the boys a look at his uncut, soft penis, about the same size a Payton's. He turned around and showed the boys his full ass causing each of the boys to marvel at it the way they marveled at Jackson's dick. Josh sat back down with a neutral look on his face.

"So, are we done? I mean I win right.", Jacob said standing up

"Hell no. This isn't over until we've all "lost".", Payton said still looking to get revenge.

"What he said.", Jackson agreed mostly just wanting to see Jacob get naked in front of him.

Josh dealt the cards showing his eagerness to continue the game as well. Jacob sat back down.

"Flip.", Josh said

The boys flipped their cards. Jacob had a 9, Payton with a J, Jackson with a 3, and Josh with a 7.

Payton looked at Jackson and smiled.

"What was that you said about revenge Jackson?", Payton asked teasingly

"Come on bro. I didn't make you do that he did.", Jackson bargained blaming Josh.

"That's true, so yours will be easy. Go get the ping pong paddle.", Payton directed Jackson.

Jackson got up and grabbed the ping pong paddle. As he walked back over the boys couldn't pull their attention away from Jackson's dick swinging back and forth. Jackson handed the paddle over to Payton and sat down.

"You'll have to stay standing.", Payton said

Jackson stood back up.

"You're going to let each of us spank you three times with this paddle.", Payton said

Jacob and Josh couldn't help but laugh as Jackson's face went from one of not caring to one of fear.

"So, you're going to have to turn around and bend over.", Payton guided Jackson's actions.

Jackson did as told and turned around bending over presenting his small butt for his punishment.

Payton wound up his arm and released, resulting in a loud smack landing square in the middle of Jackson's ass.

"Ow!", Jackson yelled.

Payton smacked him again.

"Shut up.", Payton said

Payton wound up for his last one and letting it fly, this time only hitting his left cheek. Payton handed the paddle to Jacob who similarly smacked Jackson's butt as hard as he could to the laughter of Payton and Josh. Jacob passed the paddle to Josh who finished Jackson off by concentrating his smacks on the right cheek of Jackson. Once it was done Jackson's ass was redder than a baboon's. Josh tossed the paddle to the side and Jackson tenderly sat down.

"Ah.", Jackson moaned as he sat getting laughs from the other boys.

Josh dealt the cards for what would end up being the last round.

"Flip.", Josh said

The boys flipped their cards. Jacob had a 5, Payton with an A, Jackson with a 10, and Josh with a 2.

"Well it looks like my luck has changed.", Payton jokingly said as he smiled at Josh

Josh gulped as he looked into Payton's brown eyes.

"Wha-What's my dare?", Josh asked with fear in his voice.

"You have to give me a blow job.", Payton said

"What?", Josh said

"Woah. Woah.", Jacob said

"No. It's the game remember.", Payton said getting up

Payton walked to the other side of the table and sat on the couch behind Josh. Payton spread his legs and started to rub his dick. Josh turned around and watched, all three boys watched, as Payton made himself hard and waited for Josh to put his soft pink lips around his now six-inch cock.

"Not sure what you're waiting for.", Payton said as he continued to work his dick.

Josh then adjusted his body so that it was now facing Payton. Josh rose up on his knees and leaned in taking hold of Payton's dick. Josh opened his mouth.

"Ooh.", Payton felt the warm air start to blow on his cock as Josh was breathing out of his mouth.

Josh opened his mouth wide and took the helmet heat into his mouth.

"Ohh, yeah.", Payton moaned as Josh took is member into his mouth.

Josh used his tongue to circle Payton's head before starting to bob up and down on the first couple of inches. Jacob and Jackson couldn't believe their eyes, both of them starting to get hard at the sight. Jackson couldn't control himself, took his hardening dick into his hand and started to stroke himself. This caught Jacob's attention as he saw Jackson bring himself to his full 8 inches. Jacob couldn't believe his plan was going this far, at most he thought he might get to see the guys in their underwear. Jacob got up from the floor and walked over to Jackson. Jackson looked up from his self-pleasure to see Jacob and his underwear restraining his erection. Jacob held out his hand for Jackson to grab.

Jackson took Jacob's hand and Jacob pulled him to his feet and kissed him. Jackson was more than happy to let Jacob's tongue find its way around his mouth. Jacob reached down and took control of Jackson's dick before abruptly pushing Jackson onto the couch next to Payton. Jacob got down on his knees and spread Jackson's legs open and dived in. Licking his way from Jackson's musky balls, up from the base of his shaft, and flicking his tongue across his mushroom head.

"Jesus.", Jackson said as he grabbed the couch.

Jacob opened his mouth and took the monster in. Meanwhile Josh was having a bit of a tough time getting all the way down Payton's dick and started to gag. Josh pulled off the blonde's cock and came up for air. Payton ran his hand through Josh's hair and grabbed the back of his head guiding him back to his dick. Payton used both his hands to gently teach Josh how to properly give a blow job. With Payton's guidance Josh saw significant improvement in his breathing ability.

"There you go.", Payton said as he looked over to see Jacob taking in about half of Jackson's dick.

Payton reached over with his right hand, keeping his left on Josh's head to help guide him. Payton put his right hand on Jackson's left nipple and started to play with it.

"Mmmm.", Jackson moaned closing his eyes and enjoying his body getting played with.

Jacob showed immense talent, playing with Jackson's balls, and getting to the base of his thick cock, rubbing his nose in Jackson's salty pubes.

"OH, I-I'm gonna gonna!", Jackson moaned before Jacob pulled off his dick, stopped playing with his balls, and smacked Payton's hand away from his nipples.

"gahh. I was about to blow!", Jackson moaned at his not being able to release his load.

"I know but don't you think it would feel so much better if…", Jacob looked at Josh, who finally made it to the base of Payton's cock, and then looked back at Jackson.

Jackson's chest was moving up and down with heavy breaths as he got very excited by Jacob's idea.

"Give me a moment. Then he's going to be all yours.", Jacob said pushing the table out of the way and getting behind Josh.

Jacob admired the full ass before spreading his cheeks and exposing his asshole. Jacob stuck his tongue out and dove in licking Josh's ass.

"Mmmmphhh.", Josh moaned as he felt Jacob's tongue explore his backside.

Jacobs was surprised at how clean Josh was, he circled his hole, flicked his tongue back and forth, and finally started to poke and prod with it. Every movement made Josh moan which in turn made Payton moan at the vibrations around his dick. Jacob worked Josh for a couple minute more before feeling he was nice and lubed up. Jacob pulled his tongue away and stood up, he reached down and grabbed Josh by the top of his hair and pulled him to his feet. His rock hard cock now on full display for all to see. Jacob led Josh over to the arm of the couch and had him bend over it, face in the couch cushion, and newly lubed ass sticking in the air. Jacob looked at Jackson and nodded with his head.

Jackson practically ran to take his position. He stood behind Josh and placed his mushroom head on Josh's hole. He knew he had to take it a bit gentle, but he pushed in his head with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Ugh.", Josh moaned

"So tight!", Jackson moaned

Jackson continued to slowly work his dick in centimeter by centimeter. Payton stood up from the couch, put a hand on Jacob's shoulder and spun him in his direction.

"What the hell man? Josh was my fuck.", Payton said pissed off

"Dude how could you not want to see that dick fuck that ass?", Jacob said with a smile on his face

"I wanted my dick to fuck that ass.", Payton angrily replied.

"Well you were taking too long with your blow job. Oh well.", Jacob said turning back around to watch the show.

"You little shit.", Payton said before looking down and seeing Jacob had a nice ass on him too, contained within his Fruit of the Loom underwear.

Payton grabbed Jacob's right arm and pulled him over to the other end of the couch. Jacob was caught off guard by the aggressive movement and didn't react. Payton pushed Jacob over on the other armrest of the couch so that he was in the same position as Josh. Payton pulled Jacob's briefs off exposing his pale butt to Payton. Payton put his left hand on Jackson's muscular back holding him in place and used his right hand to plunge his index and middle finger into Jacob's hole.

"Oh god!", Jacob moaned

"I guess you'll have to do.", Payton said while finger fucking Jacob

"Fuck!", Josh moaned from the other side of the couch as Jackson hit his prostate with his cock.

"You're so tight!", Jackson told Josh as he started to push more and more of his cock into Josh's ass.

Josh couldn't say anything back as he was trying to hold back his moans and enjoy the pleasurable moments while also having the feeling of being split in half. Jackson had enough of his cock inside that he could take his hand off his dick and place it on Josh's hip, now he started to really fuck Josh.

"Unnnghhh!", Jacob moaned into the couch as Payton continued to shove his fingers inside him down to the knuckle.

"You ready?", Payton asked softly into Jacob's left ear.

"Fuck yes.", Jacob said confidently.

Payton removed his fingers and placed his dick on Jacob's bud and pushed in.

"Oohhh.", Jacob moaned as Payton wasted no time and shoved his first three inches in

"Yeahhhh!", Payton's elongated word told the whole story that his dick was so ready to feel Jacob around it.

Payton and Jackson each had their hands on their boys' hips but didn't have their entire dicks in yet but were incredibly close. Josh clearly had more work to do as the thick cock moving in and out of him finally opened him up so that he could enjoy every thrust.

"Ugh.", a short moan from Jacob was what Payton got as he pushed the rest of his dick inside.

"Fuck me Jackson!", Josh managed to get out

Jackson thrust the rest of his 8 inches in Josh. The room began to fill with more intensive moans as Jackson and Payton fucked Josh and Jacob with all their might. The two teens had had enough teasing throughout the night and were ready to blow. The sweat began to gather on Josh and Jacob's backs while it started to build in Payton's and Jackson's hair.

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK!", Payton couldn't think of anything else to scream as he shot his pent-up load into Jacob's ass not pulling out until he finished.

Coming down from his orgasm Payton pulled out of Jacob and sat down on the couch out of breath. He could barely hear what was happening just to his right.

"Oh Josh. Oh Josh!", Jackson moaned complimenting his partner as he thrust his dick deep in Josh and filled the teen with his cum.

When Jackson pulled out of Josh he practically stumbled to the couch, similarly to Payton he was completely out of breath. Jacob and Josh stood up from their positions and walked over to the front of the couch looking over the two that had just been inside them. Both Jacob's 6 ½-inch dick and Josh's 6-inch dick were dripping with pre-cum. Jacob reached over and grabbed Josh's cock, peeled back his foreskin and circled his finger around Josh's head causing Josh to shudder. Jacob leaned into Josh's ear, while still playing with his cock.

"Which one do you want?", Jacob asked

Josh pointed with his right hand to Payton. Jacob let go of Josh and walked behind him, letting his hand pass over his ass before completely switching positions. Jackson lifted his legs so that Jacob could take hold of them. Payton did the same for Josh. Jacob and Josh each took their partners legs and lifted them onto their shoulders, exposing the twinks cute holes.

Jacob and Josh lubed up their cocks by moving around the immense pre-cum. They simultaneously placed their cocks on the awaiting boys.

"Unghgh.", a similar moan from both Jackson and Payton came as they felt Jacob and Josh push their cocks in past the ring of muscles.

Moans filled the room again after a brief pause in-between fucks. Jackson and Payton had very welcoming holes as Jacob got more than half his dick in and Josh was practically had all of his in. Jackson retuned the favor Payton did him earlier and reached over with one hand to play with Payton's right nipple.

"Ohhh.", Payton moaned as Jackson started to play around.

Payton matched Jackson and reached over with his hand and started to play with his left nipple.

"Nnnn.", Jackson's cute moan was a combination of getting fucked and having his nipple played with.

Jacob knew he wouldn't last much longer, but he didn't want to finish in Jackson. To Jackson's surprise Jacob pulled out and set his legs on the floor before taking his cock in his hand. Jacob's breathing intensified as he climaxed letting thick ropes of cum fall onto Jackson's stomach and chest.

Josh like what he saw and pulled out of Payton, stetting his legs on the ground. Josh took his cock in his right hand and jerked himself off, with his left hand he played with his nipple.

"Oh Payton!", Josh screamed as he let his hot cum drop onto Payton's chest and stomach.

Josh's knees wobbled as Jacob quickly reached to hold him up. Jacob pulled Josh close so that their sweaty bodies touched.

"Lick up my cum.", Jacob whispered in his ear

Josh wasted no time dropping down in between Jacksons legs and sticking out his tongue lapping up Jacob's scum that mixed with Jackson's sweat making a salty cocktail. Jacob did the same tongue bathing Payton while making sure to not miss a single drop of Josh's sweet jizz. Josh reached the top first catching the last remnant on Jackson's collar bone and then open mouth kissing the boy so that he could have a taste of Josh, Jacob, and himself in one kiss. Jacob wasn't too far behind sucking the last drop on Payton's nipple before also kissing him. The four engaged in their separate kisses before breaking.

Josh sat on Jackson's right and Jacob sat in the middle of Jackson and Payton. All four teens were tired, sweaty, wet, short of breath, and thirsty.

"So, Jacob? Strip poker, huh?", Payton turned to his right and asked.

"I suggested strip poker. You're the one who brought it to blow job.", Jacob rebutted

The all shared a weak laugh.

"How long are you guys staying again?", Jacob asked forgetting how long he let them stay at his house.

"Two weeks.", Josh said

Jacob ran his hands down the chest and stomachs of Jackson and Payton down to their dicks. Jacob took hold and they started to get hard again.

"Oh yeah. This is going to be a good two weeks.", Jacob said with a smile on his face.

_As always, I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading. This story is complete, but more stories are coming. All criticism and compliments are welcome down in the reviews. _


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm back everyone! While I was away, I was working on this series of one-shots about TikTok boys. This story contains gay slash and is 100% fantasy and fiction. I do not write to impress only for pleasure and to have this as an outlet. The people mentioned in these stories are real people, but I am not insinuating that any of them have sexual feelings for one another in reality. This is all a work of fiction. _

Jackson Felt – Payton Moormeier

Jackson and Payton were on tour once again travelling all across the United States with thousands of teen girls fawning over them. But the thing that was getting to the both of them was that the tour can't seem to get each of them separate rooms, or at the very least separate beds. Although they had to admit that, even though it was annoying, it was pretty fun to have their best friends just a few feet away. One day after a particularly long show the guys went out to Chipotle for dinner before going back to the hotel. Everyone started to get packed since they were leaving for the next city in the morning. After getting halfway packed Payton went to go and take his shower. Jackson paused and took a deep breath as he heard the shower turn on. No one else was in the room and his heart started to beat faster.

For Jackson the pressure was mounting. Every night he slept inches away from his best friend and every night he was falling for Payton more and more. His golden hair, his abs, his smile, and every time Payton looked at him and smiled, he had to keep it together because it felt like he would melt into a puddle. Jackson set down the shirt he was folding into his bag and started to walk over to the bathroom. Jackson pulled off the Thrasher t-shirt he was wearing and set it on the floor, the air-conditioned hotel room made his nipples surge to life. Jackson stood at the closed door and paused as he took deep breaths. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of his red shorts and Calvin Klein underwear before pushing them down his legs and letting his soft penis free. He put his hand on the door handle, took a deep breath, turned the handle, opened the door and stepped in. Jackson closed the door behind him and looked at Payton though the sliding glass door of the shower. The mirrors were fogged up from the steam of the hot shower and Payton was facing the wall of the shower and hadn't seen Jackson come in. Jackson put his hand on the sliding glass door of the shower and pushed it open, he stepped into the shower. The sound of feet stepping into a thin layer of water alerted Payton to the presence of another person in the shower. Payton turned around and wiped the water from his eyes to see Jackson slide the door closed.

"Jackson, what the fuck?", Payton yelled as he was momentarily caught off guard looking over Jacksons slim body. Jackson was just getting wet as some of the water flicked off Payton and onto him, the few scattered moles across his upper chest, his light six pack, and finally Payton's eyes landed on Jackson's flaccid, uncut dick resting in his dark brown pubes.

"I'm sorry about this, but I couldn't handle it any longer.", Jackson said as he looked at Payton's dick for the first time, golden pubes, cut, and thick even in its soft state. Jackson started to feel the blood rush to his penis as he started to sport a hard on.

Jackson stepped forward to close the already narrow space between them. Jackson grabs the back of Payton's neck and pulled him closer. Payton didn't resist as Jackson put his lips on his. The warm water falling on both of them as Jackson opened up his mouth to try and get his tongue in Payton's mouth when Payton's tongue beat him to it and shoved his tongue down Jackson's throat. Payton put his hand on Jackson's lower back and pulled him in, their bare stomachs toughed, and their cocks started to rub together. They broke the kiss and looked at each other.

"Every night sleeping next to you, I never thought that you might share the same feelings I do.", Payton confessed his feelings

"I've held it in for so long now.", Jackson admitted before kissing Payton another time.

"So, what do we do now?", Payton asked

"I'm not sure. I guess I didn't really think it out.", Jackson said only thinking one step ahead of him.

"Maybe you'll like this.", Payton said dropping to his knees and grabbing onto Jackson's hard 6-inch dick.

Payton started to move his hand back and forth pulling back the foreskin ever so slightly.

"Ohhh.", Jackson moaned and put his hand on the wall

"You like this?", Payton sensually asked

"Mmm-hum.", Jackson nodded as he looked up to the ceiling with his eyes closed.

"Then this is going to send you over the moon.", Payton said as he rolled back the rest of Jackson's foreskin exposing his pink mushroom head for the first time. Payton opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue and began circling the tip.

"Uhhhh.", Jackson moaned again

After cleaning his tip Payton took the first two inches of Jackson's dick into his mouth and began working his balls with his right hand, Payton loved that he was able to put his knowledge to work on his best friend. Jackson put his hand on the top of Payton's head and started to thrust down his best friend's throat. Payton loved it as he opened his throat and let Jackson do as he pleased as he let his tongue ran along the underside of Jackson's dick. Payton continued to play with Jackson's balls.

"Oh, I'm cumming!", Jackson screamed as he thrust into Payton's mouth.

Jackson was so young and inexperienced that he was going to blow his load. Payton egged it on by moaning around his dick and massaging Jackson's balls. Jackson blew his load that was building up for three days and he let his cum blow into Payton's mouth for half of his orgasm. Payton pulled off Jackson's dick and let the remaining amount of jizz coat his face. Payton swallowed what was in his mouth then took his hand and wiped the rest of Jackson's cum off his face letting it was down the drain.

"You came so fast.", Payton said to Jackson who was struggling to stand

"I know, I'm sorry.", Jackson apologized

"You don't have anything to be sorry about.", Payton said as he leaned in and kissed Jackson again, this time moving his hands lower, and lower until they cupped each of Jackson's ass cheeks.

"You ready to feel incredible?", Payton asked moving his hand along Jackson's ass crack.

Jackson bit his lower lip, closed his eyes, and nodded his head up and down. Payton gave Jackson's ass a squeeze before kissing him again.

"Okay.", Payton said

Payton took Jackson's arm and switched placed with his in the shower. Payton turned Jackson to face the wall of the shower that had the nozzle on it. Jackson wiped his long hair out of his eyes as the water poured down on him.

"Put the leg on the edge.", Payton said as he grabbed the back of Jackson's right thigh.

Jackson did as he was told and placed his leg on the ledge so that it was now elevated about four inches and showed just enough for Payton to get to work. Payton took his right hand and slowly slid his fingers down Jackson's back. Although he was trying to build muscle Payton could still feel Jackson's vertebrae poking up. Payton slid his hand down further, he slid his hand into Jackson's ass crack, finally he came to rest his index finger on Jackson's tight little asshole.

"Gunhh!", Jackson moaned as Payton pushed his finger in down to the knuckle.

"Sorry baby. I promise its gonna feel great.", Payton said as he leaned against Jackson's back and started to thrust his finger in and out.

Jackson continued to moan as Payton took his time working his finger in and out. Payton then shoved his middle finger in stretching him further.

"Gahh!", Jackson again moaned when Payton brushed up against his prostate.

"What? You never played around with your prostate?", Payton teased as he pulled his fingers in and out.

Jackson shook his head as he looked down and saw his dick as full mast again. He quickly took his right hand off the wall and started to jerk off. Payton saw Jackson start to jerk off and knew he couldn't take too much longer with him.

"Holy shit!", Jackson moaned as Payton's third finger went in.

"I know buddy, I might not have a long dick, but I've got a fat one. I'm just trying to help you out.", Payton explained his stretching

Payton stretched his three fingers trying to get Jackson to relax his muscles. In that moment Jackson felt the fingers get pulled out and he looked over his right shoulder. Payton looked at him and smiled, each teen was working their dick. Jackson smiled back before looking down to see Payton's dick. He wasn't lying, his dick was shorter than Jackson's but not by much. However, his girth was crazy at least 6 inches in circumference if not more. Payton lifted Jackson's right giving him unbridled access to Jackson's cherry.

Payton pushed in slowly getting a loud painful moan from Jackson. Payton tried to ignore it knowing that it would feel good for him soon, Payton pushed in further stretching Jackson until the girthiest part of his dick was in.

"You made it through the worst part.", Payton rushed his breath comforting Jackson as he pushed in further.

"Unghhh!", Jackson moaned as he felt Payton's wet pubes brush against his ass and the fat cockhead brush against his prostate.

Payton pulled halfway out and the slammed into Jackson, forcing Jackson to take a step forward to keep his balance. Payton pulled halfway out then slammed in again, this time Jackson was ready for it. Jackson quickly learned that this was Payton's rhythm, once he learned that he was able to get into it, moving with Payton.

"Oh god, you're so good!", Payton exclaimed as he picked up his pace.

"I'm gonna cum bro!", Jackson said as he stroked his dick

"Me too!", Payton said as he thrust into Jackson one last time before cumming releasing rope after rope of jizz into Jackson's ass.

"Fuuuhhh.", Jackson moaned at the feeling of being filled for the first time and the releasing his second load out onto the shower wall.

Payton pulled out of Jackson and sat on the floor of the shower letting the water wash his sweat off. Jackson tenderly sat down with Payton, the two squished up against each other. Payton put his arm around Jackson and let Jackson rest his head on his shoulder and Payton put his head on Jackson's.

"So, what now?", Payton asked

Jackson lifted his head and looked up at him.

"I don't know. But I want to make sure I'm with you every night of the tour.", Jackson said

Payton smiled, scrunched his nose, and kissed Jackson.

_As always, I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading. This story is complete, but more stories are coming. All criticism and compliments are welcome down in the reviews. _


	3. Chapter 3

_This story contains gay slash and is 100% fantasy and fiction. I do not write to impress only for pleasure and to have this as an outlet. The people mentioned in these stories are real people, but I am not insinuating that any of them have sexual feelings for one another in reality. This is all a work of fiction._

Jeremy Hutchins – Dylan Hartman

"You can't just ignore me. You can't ignore this.", Dylan said standing in the doorway of Jeremy's room staring at Jeremy sitting on the edge of his bed holding up his phone showing a text message with that Jeremy had sent him while he was in the bathroom. The picture was of a shirtless Jeremy posing provocatively with the caption "For you." Dylan had already asked Jeremy about it once, but he just sat in silence not saying a word.

"It-uh, was an accident.", Jeremy managed to mutter knowing that neither he or Dylan both that excuse.

"An accident? Did you mean to send it to somebody else?", Dylan asked putting his phone in his pocket

"Yes. I was sending it to someone else but my finger just hit the wrong contact.", Jeremy explained

"Okay and who were you sending this to?", Dylan asked stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.

Jeremy's face was starting to turn bright red as he was not used to having to lie on his feet.

"A…girl. That's also named Dylan.", Jeremy lied

"How come I've never heard of this Dylan?", Dylan asked taking another step into the room

"It's a pretty new thing.", Jeremy answered

"Okay. Let me see her contact.", Dylan said holding out his hand for Jeremy to hand over his phone

"What?", Jeremy recoiled in fear

"If she exists, and it was an honest mistake like you said then it should be no problem.", Dylan said grapping for the phone.

"No!", Jeremy yelled standing up from his bed and backing himself into the corner behind him.

Dylan closed in on the nervous teen until only and inch separated them. Jeremy held his phone above his head knowing that he was taller than Dylan. Dylan looked up at Jeremy and saw the terror on his face. Dylan was smart enough to know that Jeremy felt bold in the moment that he sent the text and all he was doing was terrifying him now, so he decided to show him why sending the text was the right thing to do.

Dylan stood on his toes and kissed Jeremy softly on his lips. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Dylan lowered himself back down and opened his eyes to see what Jeremy's reaction would be. Jeremy opened his eyes and looked at Dylan's soft innocent looking face. Dylan could see an immediate calmness wash over Jeremy as he lowered his phone from above his head and threw it on the bed next to him.

"So, why did you send it?", Dylan asked again

"I just. I've been confused lately. But, when we hang out it sometimes feels less confusing and like I can just enjoy myself.", Jeremy explained his feelings surprisingly well.

"So, the picture was your way of…?", Dylan was leading Jeremy to the answer he was looking for.

"I guess it was my way of seeing if, maybe, you could be feeling the same way. Or, at least kinda feel the same way.", Jeremy further explained

"Okay. Well, I definitely feel same way.", Dylan said as a smile came across his face.

Jeremy had a smile wash across his face too before leaning in, taking Dylan's face into his hands, and giving the blonde a passionate kiss that was building since the two started to get closer. Jeremy broke the kiss and the two smiled deeply into each other's eyes.

"That felt so good.", Dylan said

"Yeah, it did. So, what…I mean, when did you start to feel it?", Jeremy asked

"Are you kidding me? Almost immediately. You're tall, you wear these shirts with the first three buttons undone, and you wear these tight ass pants. I've been wondering for a while just what it is you're hiding down here.", Dylan explained what made him notice Jeremy in the first place, speaking about the leopard print short sleeve button down he was wearing, and his white skinny jeans that left little room for the imagination.

"Woah.", Jeremy exclaimed as Dylan reached out and cupped his crotch.

"Jesus Christ.", Dylan reacted when he felt just how much Jeremy was packing.

"I don't want to seem like I'm going too fast, but do you maybe want to…", Dylan couldn't even finish his question before Jeremy started to unbutton the remaining buttons on his shirt and letting it fall to the floor. His well-tanned skin was now on display along with his abs. Dylan didn't want to be left out, so he took off his shirt and dropped it on the floor. Dylan leaned in and placed soft kissed on Jeremy's nipples. The sensation was so new that it caused shivers to go up Jeremy's spine.

"Ohhh.", Jeremy let out a soft moan, so Dylan kept worshiping him, taking each nipple into his mouth, switching back and forth leaving plenty of spit behind.

Once Dylan was satisfied, he put his hands on Jeremy's pure white jeans and unbuttoned them, then pulling the zipper down exposing his blue Ethika underwear. Dylan looked up just to make sure that everything was okay with Jeremy. When he saw Jeremy give him a nod, he knew that tonight was going to be incredible for the both of them. Dylan put his hands on the sides of Jeremy's pants and underwear and pushed them down. Jeremy quickly stepped out of them and Dylan was confronted with the largest cock he'd ever seen in his young life, it had to be 5 inches, soft. Dylan latched onto it immediately with his right hand and started to jerk Jeremy off. Dylan's hand felt so small in comparison and Jeremy couldn't believe that he was getting his first hand job. Jeremy must have not cum in a couple days wither because his balls were in wonderful proportion to his dick and Dylan took notice, knowing that he wanted to make Jeremy cum as much as he did. In no time Jeremy was at his full length of 8.5 inches, as thick as a tube of toothpaste, and topped with a fat mushroom head.

Dylan already got the other teen to start spilling his pre-cum. Dylan wondered how long Jeremy could last so he knew he had to be careful and work quickly. Dylan stopped jerking Jeremy off and stood up.

"What's wrong?", Jeremy asked

"Nothing.", Dylan leaned in and kissed Jeremy quickly before unbuckling and taking off his jeans and underwear.

"Just getting a little more comfortable.", Dylan said showing all of himself to Jeremy. He was significantly smaller than Jeremy at 6 inches, but he didn't care, he knew that's not where his talent was.

Dylan sank back down on his knees and started to put all of his practice on produce to work. He opened his mouth and licked Jeremy's cock from the underside of its base to the leaky tip before putting his entire mouth over the thick head.

"Unnghhh.", Jeremy let out a loud moan with his knees slightly buckling.

Dylan loved the salty taste of the teens pre-cum coating his mouth as he started to move up and down on the organ. Dylan reached up with one hand and put Jeremy's balls in a stranglehold to make sure that he could lube up Jeremy without any premature ejaculation. Jeremy grunted at the combination of his balls being grabbed and having half of his dick in his crushes mouth. Dylan was doing so well until he got three quarters of the way down and then started to struggle. Even after all his practice he still wasn't able to handle all of Jeremy's monster. Dylan pulled his mouth off Jeremy's cock and let a strand of spit mixed with pre-cum drop to the floor.

"Did I do something?", Jeremy asked still as scared as ever

"No. You're just so big. I can't take it all yet.", Dylan said causing Jeremy to blush. Dylan took his free hand and spread his spit around the rest of Jeremy's dick.

"Do you have any lube?", Dylan asked standing up still sporting his own erection.

"No, sorry.", Jeremy said feeling unprepared

"It's ok. You're just going to have to use some spit.", Dylan said

Jeremy's face looked slightly confused, he never thought that he'd go this far in one night. Dylan climbed up on Jeremy's bed, got on all fours, and put his head on the pillow giving Jeremy his first look at Dylan's, pale, soft, cute ass.

"Get up on the bed behind me, on your knees.", Dylan instructed, to which Jeremy followed directions

"Now, I've prepared for a day like this but like I said you are huge so what I need you to do is use your spit to lube up back there and then go a little slow at first. I'll sound like I'm in pain for a bit, just ignore it unless I say to stop. Okay?", Dylan explained what Jeremy will need to do.

"Got it.", Jeremy confirmed

With that Jeremy leaned down and spit right on Dylan's hole before sticking out his tongue and licking up his crack.

"Ohhh.", Dylan moaned feeling Jeremy's wide flat tongue on his most sensitive spot

Jeremy was trying to replicate what he saw in a porn one time by circling his tongue, flicking back and forth, and trying to penetrate the clean tight ring of muscles. Jeremy wanted to do it for longer but he was too impatient and placed the tip of his rock hard dick on Dylan's bud.

"Oh gahhh, fuck!", Dylan couldn't hold back as he felt Jeremy push in the first couple of inches, stretching his hole like never before.

"Shit, I'm sorry.", Jeremy said thinking that he hurt Dylan

"No, keep going. It feels amazing.", Dylan encouraged Jeremy

Jeremy kept one hand on his dick and the other on Dylan's hip pushing in and out, stretching Dylan as far as he can go. Every thrust in rubbed against his prostate making him moan over and over again. For as many times as Dylan masturbated with a dildo it never felt as good as this. Jeremy easily worked all 8.5 inches of his cock into Dylan, it was like finding the perfect fitting glove. Jeremy now used his other hand to grab onto Dylan's other hip before picking up his rhythm, his massive balls could be heard from a mile away slapping against Dylan's bare skin. Dylan had to bite the pillow to stop moan so loudly.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah!", Jeremy moaned out as he unloaded everything, he had into Dylan's ass.

Jeremy finished and pulled out of Dylan before falling by the side of Dylan, his breath heavy, sweat had gathered all over his body and looked like a glistening god. Dylan adjusted himself and straddled Jeremy, letting his ass start to drain directly on his stomach. Jeremy opened his eyes to see Dylan jerking off.

"Ungh. Ungh. Ungh. Uh.", Dylan let out soft moans as he shot his load on Jeremy's face and chest. Dylan then got off Jeremy and laid next to him.

Jeremy took his fingers and wiped up a glob of Dylan's cum before looking Dylan directly in the eyes and putting it in his mouth and swallowing. Jeremy savored his first taste of Dylan's cum, knowing that it would not be the last.

_As always, I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading. This story is complete, but more stories are coming. All criticism and compliments are welcome down in the reviews. _


	4. Chapter 4

_This story contains gay slash and is 100% fantasy and fiction. I do not write to impress, only for pleasure and to have this as an outlet. The people mentioned in these stories are real people, but I am not insinuating that any of them have sexual feelings for one another in reality. This is all a work of fiction._

Josh Richards – Jackson Felt

"Hey, you remember that TikTok that we made a while ago with Payton?", Jackson asked

"We've made a lot of TikTok's together.", Josh responded not looking up from his phone

The two were sitting alone in the hotel room, messing around on their phones, and waiting for someone to make plans.

"You know the one where the guy goes 'take off your panties'?", Jackson added more detail

"I think so why?", Josh lied knowing full well which video Jackson was talking about

"Well, I was just thinking. You were the one who came up with the idea to take our pants off for it, but you didn't do it. I stopped halfway through when I saw you weren't doing it, and Payton pulled his short completely off.", Jackson said explaining some of his reasoning for curiosity

"Why are you thinking about that? That was like months ago.", Josh said trying to avoid eye contact

"Yeah but then when we asked you why you didn't you just said it was funny and posted it. And, I haven't been able to let it go.", Jackson said

"Why?", Josh asked

"Because that's weird dude. Like you just have a video of us partially stripping and you put it on the internet.", Jackson said with more confusion in his voice

"How is that weird? That's literally how we became famous.", Josh asked

"Sure, but like that's us making the decision to do that. You came up with the whole idea for this video and then didn't follow through, and then let the world see it?", Jackson again making a statement with an inflection feeling like there was something more to the story.

"Bro, I can barely remember what happened yesterday let alone six months ago. I'm sorry if it made you feel weird, but I can promise you that I didn't mean anything by it.", Josh said looking Jackson in the face before looking back down to his phone.

Jackson opened his camera and put it on video mode. He started recording and set his phone horizontally on the hotel desk with a clear view of the bed that Josh was laying on. Jackson then walked over to Josh who was laying on his back holding his phone above his face.

"What?", Josh asked seeing that Jackson was now standing by his side

"I think you're lying.", Jackson said looking down on Josh

"Well I don't care what you think because that's the truth.", Josh said going back to his phone

"I think you wanted a video of me and Payton in our underwear and the way to do that was disguising it as a TikTok.", Jackson explained his theory

"Why? Why the fuck would I want that?", Josh asked with disgust

"I think its because you're gay and you think were cute.", Jackson answered

"Are you fucking insane?", Josh asked with shock, setting his phone down, and sitting upright on the bed

"Let's find out.", Jackson said

"Stahhhh!", Josh gasped as he felt Jacksons right hand reach out and grope his crotch.

"Wh-What are y-you doing?", Josh asked as he was frozen in place.

Jackson began to move his hand back and forth over Josh's crotch.

"I'm risking a lot. Depending on how you react is how I get the truth. And, right now little Josh is giving a different story than you were.", Jackson said as he felt Josh start to get a hardon

"Fuck you.", Josh said as he was still petrified at the situation, he was in

"Well, that's the plan.", Jackson said winking and then hooking his fingers inside the waistband of Josh's Adidas trainers, and inside of his American Eagle underwear.

Jackson slid Josh's pants and underwear down his legs and taking them off. Jackson looked in-between Josh's legs to see his erect 7-inch cock curving slightly to the left, with its circumcised helmet head, full brown pubic bush, and hairy nuts beneath it. Josh realized what had just happened and pulled his shirt down to cover his genitals.

"Why are you hiding it? You're so sexy.", Jackson said crawling on the bed and getting in-between Josh's legs.

"This is wrong.", Josh said

Jackson stopped moving toward Josh and looked at him.

"Okay, maybe I misjudged the situation. So, if you really don't want to explore this then just say stop.", Jackson told Josh what he had to do if he didn't want to continue

The two sat in silence for a moment. Jackson looked away from Josh but didn't leave his spot.

"I-I'm not saying yes. But, like, what were you going to do?", Josh asked

Jackson cracked a small smile before looking back at Josh.

"Can I show you?", Jackson asked

Josh shook his head yes. Jackson put his hand on the one Josh was using to hold his shirt down and guided Josh's hand to the side of the bed. Jackson grabbed the bottom of Josh's shirt and pulled it up. Josh raised his arms and let Jackson take off the last piece of his clothing. Jackson looked over Josh's abs and perky pink nipples. Jackson took his right hand and ran his smooth skin against Josh's from his cheek, down the middle of his chest, over his abs, and finally wrapping itself around Josh's cock.

"Ah-ah.", Josh moaned softly

Jackson began to move his hand up and down Josh's dick before leaning in and laying his lips on Josh's. Jackson used his tongue to part Josh's lips and Josh let him enter as Jackson kept giving the hand job. Jackson pulled back from the kiss slowly, Josh tried to lean in and keep the kiss going but Jackson put his left hand on Josh's chest and pushed him back against the headboard.

"But…", Josh was cut off when Jackson put his finger up to Josh's lips to silence him

Jackson let his left-hand travel to Josh's right pec and started to play with his nipple garnering more moans from the older boy. Jackson kept playing with Josh's hard dick moving his hand up and down. Josh had been keeping his eyes closed but the moment he opened them he saw Jackson start moving his head lower. Josh could only see Jackson's hair when he felt a warm wet flat object move from the base of his dick to his tip. The sensation caused Josh to release the first drop of pre-cum from his dick which Jackson gleefully licked up. Jackson opened his mouth and took the helmet head into his mouth and began bobbing up and down on about half the dick while still using his free hand to play with Josh's nipples.

"Oh my god!", Josh moaned at the continual feeling of Jackson's wide tongue licking every side of his dick.

Jackson slowly moved his hand from playing with Josh's nipples, lightly tracing his fingers down his abs, through his pubes, and down to cradling Josh's balls.

"Ohhhh.", Josh moaned as Jackson plunged his mouth down to the base of his dick and juggled his balls.

"Jackson. Jacks. Ja…", Josh was about to cum when Jackson pulled his nuts down and tight and taking the dick out his mouth, depriving Josh of an orgasm.

"Why?", Josh asked with his heavy breath, sweat starting to gather on his forehead.

Jackson got off the bed and started to undress, taking his shirt off first showing off his abs. Then taking off his sweats and underwear letting Josh get a first look at his naked body.

"As much as I loved the taste of your cum I want you to fill up a different hole.", Jackson said getting back up on the bed turning his backside to Josh and getting on all fours, lowering his head and lifting his butt.

Josh sat up onto his knees and stroked his dick looking at Jackson's cute, tiny, pale butt and his asshole. Josh rubbed his dick along Jackson's ass crack.

"Do you need any prep?", Josh asked while rubbing his dick up and down so desperately wanting to fuck the cute boy beneath him.

"You're a bit bigger than what I'm used to, but just go for it.", Jackson said wanting to feel Josh in him already.

Josh positioned his dick on Jackson's cute pink hole and pushed his cock in.

"mmmmmm", Jackson bit his lower lip to stifle his moan

"Fuck.", Josh moaned pushing the first half of his dick in and rubbing against Jackson's prostate.

Josh grabbed onto Jackson's hips and started to begin thrusting in and out at a steady and slow pace.

"God you're amazing!", Josh complimented Jackson as soon as he got his entire dick in his ass

"You're not so baaaad, yourself.", Jackson said as Josh thrust inside him

Josh did the generous favor of reaching around with his right hand and stroking Jackson's dripping wet cock. Jackson could tell that Josh was getting close to cumming because the thrusts were coming faster and harder. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room with a combination of moans.

"Ugh! OH! OHHHH!", Josh moaned

Jackson felt Josh's hand on his hip tighten, a twist of Josh's hand on his dick, and a powerful thrust that moved Jackson two inches forward as Josh released rope after rope of cum in Jackson's tight butt. Josh was dripping with sweat from his hair to his abs, after finishing his orgasm he pulled out of Jackson and fell back onto the bed. Jackson got up and stood on the bed walking up to Josh, who was half asleep. Jackson knelt down and put one hand on the back of Josh's head lifting it upward. Jackson used his other hand to guide his dick to Josh's lips and rubbing his pre-cum on Josh's lips. Josh opened his lips and took Jackson's dick in his mouth.

"Fuck your mouth is soft.", Jackson moaned as he began to face fuck his friend. Through a combination of Josh's warm mouth and Jackson doing a lot of work it didn't take long for Jackson to reach his orgasm. With Josh swallowing every last drop.

Jackson got up off the bed and walked over to the desk and picked up his phone, stopping the recording. Jackson threw the phone at Josh landing it on his chest.

"What's this?", Josh asked lifting the phone off his sweaty body.

"That is your new jack off material. You know. When I'm not around.", Jackson said giving a wink and then going to the shower.

Josh watched the first few seconds of the video before looking down and seeing that his dick was hard again. Josh tossed the phone aside, got off the bed and quickly walked into the steam filled shower.

The End.

_As always, I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading. This story is complete, but more stories are coming. All criticism and compliments are welcome down in the reviews. _


	5. Chapter 5

_This story contains gay slash and is 100% fantasy and fiction. I do not write to impress only for pleasure and to have this as an outlet. The people mentioned in these stories are real people, but I am not insinuating that any of them have sexual feelings for one another in reality. This is all a work of fiction._

Jackson Felt – Payton Moormeier – Dylan Hartman

Payton was messing around with his guitar in his room when he got a text notification on his phone.

"Hey man

I'm here", Dylan texted

"Come on up doors open", Payton texted back

Dylan got out of his Uber and headed up to Payton's room.

"Hey man.", Dylan said as he entered Payton's room

Payton put his guitar down, got up out of his chair, turned and faced Dylan.

"What's up bro?", Payton asked as he went in for a hug

Payton was shirtless, as he often is, and as Dylan placed his hand on Payton's back, he felt a tinge of electricity pulse through his body. Payton loosened the hug and tried to pull away, but Dylan kept his hold for a moment too long.

"Uh, you good?", Payton asked as Dylan still hugged him

"Sorry, my bad.", Dylan said as he let go of the hug

"No problem.", Payton said before sitting back down and switching over from his guitar to his X-Box.

"You coming?", Payton said as he looked back a Dylan

"Yeah.", Dylan said as Payton pulled him out of his trance

Dylan walked over and sat on the edge of Payton's bed and picked up the other controller. The two started to play a couple of games before Payton got another text and checked it.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Jackson's in town and he's gonna come over too.", Payton said before going back to the game.

"Cool.", Dylan said before losing concentration and losing the match to Payton

"Haha, man what's wrong with you today? You, haven't won a single game!", Payton bragged

"I don't know. Guess I'm distracted.", Dylan said

"Let's play aga…", Payton said before he was stopped in his tracks when he felt something.

Dylan placed his hand on Payton's upper thigh. Payton looked down and then looked up at Dylan whom was looking back at him.

"What…uh…what are you doing?", Payton asked

Dylan didn't say anything before leaning in and kissing Payton on the lips. Payton didn't pull away, but he didn't give into it either. Dylan pulled back from the kiss with a blank expression on his face. Both were too stunned to say anything but Payton put his hand on top of Dylan's and moved it up to his hip so that half of his hand was touching his Adidas trainers and half was touching his bare skin. With his other hand Payton reached up and pulled Dylan in for another kiss. This time each was much more open Dylan allowing Payton to explore his mouth and then Payton allowing Dylan to explore his. The two broke their kiss and stared at each other.

"Stand up.", Payton said as he stood up

"I-uh. I don't…", Dylan tried to protest before Payton grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him to his feet.

Dylan immediately moved his hands in front of his crotch to cover his erection. Payton moved his hands out of the way and grabbed on to Dylan's erection.

"Ohh.", Dylan let out a soft moan

"You've never said anything.", Payton said as he started to rotate his wrist and massaged Dylan through his pants.

"Kinda a hard thiiiing to tallllk about.", Dylan said as he felt Payton work his magic.

"Fair point.", Payton said before stopping his hand and unbuckled Dylan's belt

"What are you doing? Didn't you say Jackson was coming over?", Dylan said while putting his hands-on Payton's stopping him for a moment.

"Don't worry about it.", Payton said before unbuttoning Dylan's pants and sliding his jeans and PSD underwear to the floor letting Dylan's boner fly out.

Dylan had a 6 inch, cut, mushroom head cock with small blonde pubes surrounding it. Payton opened his mouth and put his mouth around Dylan's achingly hard dick.

"Oh my god!", Dylan exclaimed as the warm, wet, mouth engulfed his penis

Payton used his tongue to circle Dylan's sensitive head before moving further down on his dick. It would be clear to anyone that this was not the first time Payton gave a blowjob. Payton used one hand to work Dylan's dick and the other to massage his nuts. From time to time Payton would nestle his nose in Dylan's pubes but then pull back and only suck on the first three inches as his hand worked on the bottom three.

"Oh Payton! I'm gonna cum!", Dylan moaned as he was approaching the edge.

All of a sudden Payton pulled his hands away and took his mouth of Dylan's dick.

"Not yet you're not.", Payton said getting up from his knees and kissing Dylan again.

Dylan could taste the traces of his own pre-cum on Payton's lips. The kiss was broken by Payton who pulled Dylan's shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor. Dylan took it upon himself to kick his shoes, socks, and pants off around his ankles. Payton was next as he slid his trainers and Calvin Klein brief to the floor revealing a rock hard 7 inch, cut, cock with a shaved pubic region. Payton put a hand on Dylan's shoulder and applied a little pressure indicating that he wanted Dylan on his knees. Dylan followed Payton's lead and got down on his knees.

"You don't need to do a lot, just get it wet.", Payton told Dylan making his indentions very clear

Dylan opened his mouth and licked the tip of Payton's dick. A wide smile spread across Payton's face as he looked down at Dylan worship his cock. Dylan struggled for sure and could only take a couple inches before starting to gag.

"I told you its okay. Just lick it.", Payton said noticing Dylan struggle

Dylan took the suggestion and started to lube up Payton's cock by licking every last millimeter that he could reach. After getting his tongue bathed by Dylan, Payton put his hand under Dylan's chin and motioned him to stand up, which Dylan gladly did. Payton pulled him in for another kiss.

"I need you on all fours on the bed.", Payton whispered into Dylan's ear after breaking the kiss

Dylan did as he was told and got on all fours presenting his cute creamy butt to Payton. Payton went over to his dresser and grabbed a small bottle of lube, squeezing a couple drops onto his first two fingers. Payton walked back over and circled his index finger around Dylan's ass before pushing into the tight virgin hole.

"Ungh!", Dylan moaned as he felt Payton's finger enter him

"This isn't the first time you've played around back here is it?", Payton teasingly asked as he pushed his finger in down to the knuckle with only some resistance.

Dylan simply nodded. Payton took that as he played with himself, but not another person. Payton was getting continual moans from Dylan as he rubbed against his prostate. Then Payton finished his prep by sticking his middle finger in with his index.

"Hey guys.", Jackson said standing in the doorway

"Hey babe.", Payton said as he continued to finger Dylan

Jackson walked over to Payton and the two shared a passionate kiss as Jackson stroked Payton's dick. Jackson then set his bag down, kicked his shoes off, took off his t-shirt, and then slipped out of his jeans and underwear. Dylan looked over and saw Jackson stroking his 6 ½ inch, clean shaven dick and walking back over to the bed. Jackson put his hand under Dylan's chin, tilted his head toward him, and kissed him pushing his tongue into Dylan's mouth. Jackson broke the kiss but kept his hand underneath Dylan's chin.

"So, what's the story?", Jackson asked looking into Dylan's hazel eyes but directing the question toward Payton.

"Not sure, but he made the first move.", Payton answered as he worked his fingers in Dylan

"Really? He ever had dick?", Jackson asked still holding Dylan's chin

"Fuck no. But he's hungry for it.", Payton said

"Is he ready?", Jackson asked keeping hold of Dylan but looking at Payton

"Oh yeah.", Payton said pulling his fingers out of Dylan and getting on the bed positioning himself on his knees behind Dylan.

Payton rubbed his dick along Dylan's crack before resting his mushroom head against the stretched hole. Jackson turned his attention to Dylan's face wanting to see his facial expression as Payton entered him.

"Ohhhh, uhh.", Dylan moaned as Payton pushed in and Jackson smiled watching Dylan bite his lower lip and his eyes rolled back.

Jackson let go of Dylan's chin and got up on the bed on his knees and laying back presenting his dick to Dylan. Payton continued to push in and pull out of Dylan at a slow, steady pace.

"Be patient with him.", Payton said to Jackson letting him know that Dylan didn't have much skill yet.

Dylan took it as an insult though and lifted his head, opened his mouth, and took Jackson's head into his mouth. Jackson looked at Payton with surprise with Payton equally shocked. Payton shrugged and began pushing more and more of his 7 inches in Dylan. Dylan was able to take a couple inches of Jackson before hitting his gag reflex again, but this time he was trying to be patient with it. Jackson put his hand on Dylan's hair and played with the soft blonde hair, subtly training Dylan to take more and more of his cock.

"Mmmmmmmmm.", Dylan let out a huge muffled moan as Payton suddenly thrust with more force. This caused a moan from Jackson feeling the vibrations around his dick.

"Oh, do that again.", Jackson told Payton

Payton did and another huge moan from Dylan cause a vibrating sensation around Jackson's dick.

"I think we've got a moaner on our hands.", Payton teasingly said as he started to pound harder into the virgin.

Dylan was getting fucked from both ends and his body was responding better than he expected. He loved the feeling of having Payton's huge dick fucking him from the back and now he was able to get most of Jackson in his mouth without gagging. Jackson looked down and saw that Dylan had his entire dick in his mouth, that combined with his tongue and the constant moans he was bringing Jackson to orgasm. Jackson looked at Payton and just nodded his head. Payton knew instantly that he and Dylan were ready. Payton grabbed onto Dylan's hips and began slamming into Dylan, which in turn made Dylan moan like a ghost bringing Jackson closer and closer.

"Oh Dylan", Jackson quietly moaned out as he released shot after shot into Dylan's mouth filling him up. Dylan pulled off of Jackson's dick and swallowed every last drop of cum the Jackson put in him.

"God!", Payton yelled as he came in Dylan's ass releasing thick hot ropes of his cum into Dylan. Payton pulled out and was surprisingly exhausted from his fuck and laid down on the side of the bed.

Dylan rolled over to the opposite side leaving Jackson in the middle. Jackson looked down and saw that Dylan's dick was just leaking pre-cum and that he hadn't cum yet. Jackson sat up and then leaned over taking Dylan's dick in his mouth. Dylan was already sweaty and tired, but he shot back to life as he felt Jackson's mouth take his dick in his mouth and then felt Jackson's fingers venture southward and penetrate his stretched asshole. Jackson was finger fucking the teen just waiting for him to cum. Dylan felt the warmth of Jackson's mouth and the pressure against his prostate and it all built to a crescendo.

"Ahhhhhh.", Dylan was so moaned out that he could barely muster any noise as he had the best orgasm of his young life. Jackson pulled off and swallowed Dylan's cum. Jackson looked over and saw Payton had fallen asleep and was laying on his side. Jackson then looked over at Dylan to see him drifting off as well.

Jackson shrugged and got up off the bed and got dressed. He washed his hands and went downstairs for a huge glass of water. He looked out the window to see Payton's parents pull up to the driveway.

"Payton always had good timing.", Jackson thought to himself

_As always, I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading. This story is complete, but more stories are coming. All criticism and compliments are welcome down in the reviews. _


	6. Chapter 6

_This story contains gay slash and is 100% fantasy and fiction. I do not write to impress only for pleasure and to have this as an outlet. The people mentioned in these stories are real people, but I am not insinuating that any of them have sexual feelings for one another in reality. This is all a work of fiction. _

Josh Richards – Payton Moormeier

Josh and Payton were hanging out at Payton's home. Josh had decided to visit his friend since he hadn't seen him in a while. The two had been together for a couple days now mostly shopping, getting food, filming TikTok's and playing video games. Josh slept on a blow-up mattress on Payton's floor, while Payton obviously slept in his own bed. The two were currently playing Fortnite after they went to grab some McDonald's for lunch when the doorbell rang.

"Do you need to get that?", Josh asked since they were the only two in the house.

"No, just the mailman.", Payton asked focused on the game.

The doorbell rang again.

"You sure? Someone might have to sign for it.", Josh said

"Shit! Fine, I'll check.", Payton said as he was eliminated from the game.

Payton went down the stairs and to the front door. He opened the door to see a UPS delivery woman.

"Hi, I need a signature to deliver this package.", the delivery woman said holding out an electronic signature device

"Okay", Payton said taking the device and placing his signature on it.

Payton handed the device back to the UPS lady and she handed him a cardboard box that was about 1 foot wide, 2 feet in length, and 6 inches in depth.

"Thanks.", Payton said taking the package

"You're welcome. Have a good day.", the delivery lady said leaving

"You too!", Payton said closing the door and looking at the box

Payton headed back up the stairs, shaking the box to try and figure out what it was.

"Mailman?", Josh asked as Payton walked back in the room holding the box

"UPS lady, yeah. I had to sign for this.", Payton said setting the box on the bed

"What is it?", Josh asked getting up from his chair, walking over to the bed.

"I don't know, but its addressed to me.", Payton said pointing out the shipping label.

"Well open it up.", Josh said with a hint of excitement and curiosity

Payton grabbed the pair of scissors on his desk and used them to open the box. Payton put the scissors back on the desk and opened the box. There was a letter on top and 10 pairs of PSD underwear underneath it. Payton picked up the letter and started to read.

"What's it say?", Josh asked

"It's from PSD. They say that they want to do a brand deal with me and the underwear is a gift and if I like it then I should contact them.", Payton said

"Cool! Does it say how much they'll give you?", Josh asked

"No, they say that can be discussed later if I'm interested.", Payton replied

"Oh, well these do look pretty cool.", Josh said pouring the packaged underwear out of the box and on the bed.

"Yeah, but I've never had a pair of their underwear before. I have no idea what they feel like.", Payton said picking up one of the pairs and looking at it in its packaging.

"I think that's why they sent you the package smart guy.", Josh said poking fun at Payton

"Ha-Ha.", Payton sarcastically replied.

"Well go try on a pair and find out what they feel like.", Josh said trying to get Payton to change in front of him.

"Okay.", Payton said grabbing one of the packages and going into his bathroom.

Josh sighed a little dejected that Payton didn't change in front of him, but maybe he could see him in the underwear. Josh gave Payton a moment before probing.

"How do they feel?", Josh asked though the bathroom door

"Pretty good I think.", Payton said looking at himself in the mirror in just the underwear

"Come out here and walk around in them a little.", Josh said hoping that Payton would agree to his suggestion.

Payton didn't think much of it and opened the bathroom door. Josh was quick to notice every feature on the boy, his pink nipples, his abs, his forming biceps and shoulders, his skinny legs, but most of all the NASA themed PSD underwear that now held the teens most private parts from view. Payton took a few steps around the room giving Josh an unintentional look at every angel of his body.

"So how are they?", Josh asked snapping himself out of his trance.

"Not bad, actually really comfortable.", Payton said then doing a couple of stretched in them to test the flexibility of them.

Josh just about lost it and knew he had to get out of Payton's sight before he saw his growing erection.

"You should try a pair on.", Payton offered

"Really?", Josh asked

"Yeah, let me just…change.", Payton said before Josh grabbed a pair and ran into the bathroom leaving Payton in the underwear.

Josh took a couple of deep breaths and tried to think about things other than the image of Payton outside the door. After his little friend softened, he changed and got into the PSD underwear. Like Payton he took a moment to admire himself in the mirror.

"Come on man!", Payton yelled getting impatient

Josh made one more pose before walking out the door. Payton had no intention of getting Josh in his underwear but the moment he saw Josh walk out in his Hawaiian Flamingo themed underwear he was entranced.

"Not bad right.", Josh said as he flexed his muscles showing off his larger frame to Payton.

"Not bad at all.", Payton said as he adjusted his growing bulge that had nowhere to hide.

"You got a problem there buddy?", Josh teased as he saw Payton try to cover his growing erection

"Shut up!", Payton said turning away from Josh giving Josh a look at his butt contained in the new underwear

Josh walked over to behind Payton, who was concentrating on losing his erection and didn't notice Josh right behind him until he felt Josh's breath on the back of his neck. Josh put his hands on Payton's shoulders and leaned in to Payton's left ear.

"You don't have to be ashamed of it if you don't want to.", Josh whispered in Payton's ear taking the risk that he was right about Payton's mutual feelings.

Payton said nothing and did nothing. Josh moved his hands down Payton's arms feeling his solid biceps along the way. Payton did nothing to indicate he wanted it to stop. Josh continued and stuck his left arm underneath Payton's and lightly ran his fingertips across Payton's abs, while his right hand travelled down further. Josh ran his right hand over the waistband of Payton's underwear, then over his pelvic region, until he felt his clothed erection and grabbed hold of it.

"Oh.", Payton let out a soft moan as Josh palmed the covered erection and started to move his hand back and forth.

Josh used his left hand to push Payton back against him, so that his own covered erection poked Payton in the backside. Josh then leaned in and gently nipped at Payton's left ear.

"Mmmmm.", Payton practically melted in Josh's hands

Josh removed his hands from Payton's dick and abs and moved them to the backside. Josh slid his hands underneath the PSD underwear and held an ass cheek in each of his hands. Josh only felt the smooth hairlessness of Payton's ass before he felt a drop of pre-cum seep into the underwear. Josh pulled his hands out of Payton's underwear and then swiftly pulled Payton's underwear around his ankles, exposing Payton. Josh then turned Payton around to see his shaven pubes and hard 5 ½ inch dick. Josh grabbed Payton by the dick and started to give Payton the best hand job he'd ever received. He had gotten some hand jobs from fans before, but they were always so nervous. Josh was confident and assertive, he looked Payton in the eyes as Josh made Payton moan from the movement of his wrist.

"Oh Josh! Josh! If you don't stop-", Payton moaned in-between his deep breaths as Josh kissed Payton stopping his moaning. Payton opened up his mouth to let Josh's tongue in.

Payton was silenced by the kiss, but Josh's hand didn't stop moving. Payton came all over the front of Josh's underwear and on Josh's hand. Josh broke the kiss feeling the warm spunk and Payton's reaction change. Josh pulled his cum covered hand up to his mouth and licked his fingers clean. Payton caught he breath while he watched Josh put on a show.

"Do you want a taste?", Josh asked

Payton simply nodded his head. Josh pushed down on Payton's golden hair and Payton followed to his knees. Payton stuck out his tongue and cleaned the front of Josh's underwear licking up his own salty cum. Payton then pushed Josh's underwear around his ankles and took hold of his 7-inch erection taking it into his mouth.

"Ahhhh.", Josh moaned feeling Payton's soft lips around the tip of his cock.

Payton cradled Josh's balls in one hand and worked on his cock with the other while he took more and more of Josh into his mouth. Josh loved looking down and seeing Payton on his knees servicing his dick. But he knew Payton was wrapped around his finger and also knew that Payton would want more too.

Josh pulled his dick away from Payton's mouth. Payton looked up at him as Josh bent down and hooked one of his hands under Payton's armpits lifting him to his feet. Josh put his hand on the small of Payton's back and push him up against his body kissing him once again. While in the middle of the kiss Josh slipped his fingers in Payton's crack. Josh broke the kiss and lightly pushed Payton on the bed, on his stomach. Josh cleared the rest of the underwear off the bed.

"Get up on all fours.", Josh commanded

Payton did as told. Josh grabbed a pillow and put it under Payton's head before pushing his head down into it. Josh walked behind Payton and got up on the bed on his knees. Josh spread the cheeks and leaned in. He spit on Payton's ass before dragging his warm tongue across his asshole.

"Unghgh.", Payton moaned at the unusual sensation.

Josh appreciated that Payton kept himself clean since he couldn't taste anything. Josh used his knowledge of tongue work to get Payton to relax. After quite a bit of foreplay Josh finally felt Payton relax and knew he was ready. Josh straightened his back and positioned his dripping cock on Payton's hole.

"Ohhghghgh.", Payton moaned into the pillow as Josh expanded him

"Ohhh.", Josh let out a sigh of relief as he felt Payton tighten around the first two inches of his dick.

Josh worked on Payton so well that he practically slipped inside. Payton loved the feeling of Josh's cock ramming in and out of him, rubbing his prostate, and his balls slapping against the back of him.

"God Payton, you're amazing!", Josh moaned as he was having the best fuck of his life.

It was a good thing the house was empty because the moans the two made could be heard from the top of the house to the bottom.

"Fu-fu-Fuck!", Josh moaned as he let rope after rope of his scum fill Payton's ass.

Josh finished his orgasm and pulled out. Payton fell over on his side feeling much different than he had before. Josh took the position of big spoon and cuddled, rubbing their sweaty bodies against one another.

"I think you should do that brand deal.", Josh told Payton as they laid in the bed.

"Why?", Payton asked

"Because I want to see your sexy ass in that underwear as much as possible.", Josh smiled down at Payton, who smiled back, and pinched his butt.

_As always, I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading. This story is complete, but more stories are coming. All criticism and compliments are welcome down in the reviews. _


	7. Chapter 7

_This story contains gay slash and is 100% fantasy and fiction. I do not write to impress, only for pleasure and to have this as an outlet. The people mentioned in these stories are real people, but I am not insinuating that any of them have sexual feelings for one another in reality. This is all a work of fiction._

Payton Moormeier – Jacob Sartorious

"You're serious?", Payton texted

"Absolutely man. My producers and I really want to give you a chance.", Jacob texted back

"Thank you so much bro.", Payton replied

"Np man. Just come over tonight, bring your guitar, and we'll start messin around.", Jacob texted

"Thanks bro

I'll be over soon", Payton texted

Payton was absolutely thrilled; he had been working on playing the piano and guitar and now one of his best friends was giving him the opportunity to work on an original song. He grabbed his guitar, left his hotel room, and got in the Uber he called. The Uber pulled up to Jacobs house and Payton got out and went up to the door. Payton rang the doorbell and waited until Jacob opened the door.

"What's up bro?", Jacob said daping Payton up

"Nothing man, I'm just so happy that you wanted to give me this opportunity.", Payton said expressing his gratitude.

"Don't even worry about it dude. You're my friend and I want to help you with your music.", Jacob said ushering Payton inside the house.

"So, if you just follow me, we can go to the studio and start experimenting.", Jacob said leading Payton to his own private recording booth in his house.

"Wow man, I can't believe that you just have this in your house.", Payton said as his eyes widened walking into the room

"Thanks. It was expensive but its been worth it so I don't have to rent the space and work on other peoples schedules.", Jacob explained

"Okay, so are any other people coming to help out tonight?", Payton asked thinking that multiple people needed to be here to make a song work.

"No, just you and me tonight and then once we have a better idea of what we want to do then we bring other pros in to help clean it up.", Jacob said sitting down in a chair and setting everything up for a recording session.

"So, I was thinking that you could just start by trying to make some original tunes on your guitar, or I've also got a piano in there that you can use if you want. Then based off the melody I'll try and think of some lyrics. Sound good?", Jacob asked explaining his plan.

"Yeah. I think that sounds like a great idea.", Payton said giving his approval

"Okay, then just head inside the booth, close the door, and I'll start recording.", Jacob instructed

"Cool!", Payton said with excitement, he had never been in a recording booth before and he was so pumped to try one out for the first time. Payton sat down on the stool in the center of the room, took out his guitar, and waited for Jacob's okay. Payton took a moment to look at Jacobs play with the switches on his boards, his black beanie and black diamond earrings stood out to Payton as he started to daydream. When a muffled noise brought him back.

"Payton. Payton. Payton!", Jacob said needing to shout to pull Payton back to earth

"You ready?", Jacob asked

"Yeah, yeah I'm good.", Payton said adjusting his guitar

"Okay. We are recording, and you're good whenever.", Jacob said giving Payton the go ahead.

Payton strummed his guitar which started the next hour and a half long session of Payton playing around with his instruments and Jacob and him constantly cracking jokes, many times not even working on the song. However, it was at the hour and a half mark that Payton put together enough cords to make a halfway decent chorus.

"Dude! I think that's it!", Jacob said through the microphone

"Really?", Payton asked questioning his skills

"Yes, really!", Jacob said reassuring him

"I don't know maybe…", Payton stopped when he saw Jacob get out of his chair and make his way to the booth door. Jacob came in and Payton started babbling

"Like I'm just not that good yet and…", Payton's excuses were cut off when Jacob smashed his lips against his. Jacobs torso rubbed against the guitar still across Payton's chest. Payton was too shocked to do anything but let Jacob's soft lips rub up against his own. Jacob broke the kiss and slowly pulled back from Payton before looking into his eyes.

"I just…I don't know what to say.", Payton said staring at Jacob to confused to say anything of substance.

"I just couldn't hold back my feelings anymore.", Jacob said

Payton sat on the stool in silence.

"Do you think maybe you've had some similar feelings?", Jacob aske while putting his hand on Payton's knee

"I think…that it could…", Payton stumbled over his words

"Because if you don't share those feelings then please tell me now and I'll back off.", Jacob said moving his hand up Payton's thigh.

"I'm not sure. Maybe if you kiss me again.", Payton said looking for something that might help him figure out his confusion.

Jacob smiled and raised his right hand, placing it on Payton's cheek and gently guided him closer as he put his lips on Payton's again. Since Payton expected it this time, he was much more receptive and even opened his mouth, letting Jacob slide his tongue inside. Payton let out a small moan as Jacob explored his mouth. Jacob broke the kiss and the two pulled back looking deep into each other's eyes.

"Yes.", Payton said softly

"What?", Jacob asked not fully hearing what Payton said after that magical kiss.

"I share the same feelings you do.", Payton fully stated and then taking his guitar off and setting it on a stand that was by him. Payton stood up and was a few inches taller than Jacob. Payton leaned in and kissed Jacob, the two breaking and coming back together over and over. Despite Payton being taller it was Jacob who took control pushing Payton up against the foamed wall and rubbing his body against Payton's.

"You're so strong.", Payton said once he got a moment to breathe.

Jacob took a small step back and took off his beanie and then pulled off his shirt flexing his muscles. Payton almost started drooling seeing Jacob flex his biceps and abs, but he also loved seeing that Jacob hadn't shaved his nips or his treasure trail. Payton took no time in leaning in and licking Jacob's nipples and the hair that surrounded them. Jacob moaned each time Payton switched to his other nipple. Once Payton had enough of Jacob's nipples, he started to kiss his way down the center of Jacob's abs before reaching the waistband of Jacob's black skinny jeans. Payton immediately unbuttoned and unzipped Jacob's pants pushing them and his Star Wars themed briefs to his ankles. Payton, now on his knees, slowly looked up looking at Jacob's hairy legs before finding seeing the circumcised tip of Jacob's flaccid penis hanging over a huge set of hairy nuts. Payton immediately took hold of Jacob's cock in his hand and started stroking it. In no time Jacob was hard and proudly letting Payton stroke his 7-inch dick.

"Ohhh.", Jacob let out a small moan as Payton continued to stroke him

"Oh my god!", Jacob moaned loudly as he felt something warm. Jacob looked down and saw Payton's lips wrapped around the first two inches of his cock. Payton used one hand to fondle Jacob's balls and the other to tweak Jacob's nipples. Payton was working Jacob's body like he had been doing it for years. Payton rotated between nipples, cradling and pulling on Jacob's sack, and sucking or licking his dick. Jacob had gotten blow jobs plenty of times before, but Payton was using his whole body in ways that no one had ever treated him before.

"Mmmmm. Gahhh. Okay. Okay. Okay.", Jacob said pulling his dick from Payton's mouth and hands

"Didn't it feel good?", Payton asked standing up and then grabbing Jacobs dick again

"Yes, but you were going to make me cum.", Jacob said again pushing Payton's hand away.

"What's wrong with that?", Payton asked

"Because as cute as that mouth of yours is. That's not where I want to finish.", Jacob said stroking his own dick

Payton simply smiled and took off his t-shirt as he reached for his Adidas trainers Jacob put out his hands to stop him. Jacob stood on his tippy toes and kissed Payton as his hands rested on Payton's hips and then pushing his trainers to the floor. Jacob looked down and saw Payton's hard, cut, 5 ½-inch dick. Jacob reached down and held their dicks together before starting to slide his hand back and forth. Jacob suddenly let go of both cocks but kept hold of Payton's and guided him over to the stool like a dog on a leash.

"Bend over.", Jacob commanded of Payton

Payton did as asked and laid on his stomach on the wooden stool. Jacob walked behind Payton to see his bare ass, pale, creamy, smooth and hairless. It was what Jacob fantasized about when he jerked off. Jacob got down on his knees and spread apart Payton's cheeks getting his first look at Payton's tight, pink, cherry. Jacob wasted no time sticking out his flat wide tongue and lick up the length of Payton's crack, and then returning to Payton's hole and rimming him. Jacob was working hard to get Payton to loosen up but he had to admit that he loved the salty taste that came with it.

"Please, stop teasing.", Payton cried out after a delirious moaning session.

Jacob momentarily stopped.

"What was that?", Jacob said standing up and walking back around before lowering himself to face Payton.

"I said please stop teasing.", Payton repeated himself

"If you want something then ask for it with your big boy words.", Jacob asked looking at him with a cheeky smile.

"I want you to fuck me.", Payton said looking into Jacob's eyes.

They both smiled and then Jacob stood up shoving his dick into Payton's mouth.

"You need to get me hard again.", Jacob said

Payton gladly took Jacob's cock in his mouth. Jacob grabbed on to Payton's hair and started to move his dick back and forth just getting some more lubrication. Jacob pulled out of Payton's mouth with an audible pop and walked back around to Payton's waiting asshole. Payton's hole wet with spit from Jacob and Jacob's cock wet with spit from Payton it was now time. Jacob rubbed his cock along Payton's crack and then put his head on Payton's asshole.

"Gunhhgh!", Payton moaned as Jacob penetrated him

"Ohhhhh!", Jacob moaned as he felt the pressure of Payton's tight hole around his dick.

Jacob continued to push in until he had enough in to start a rhythm. Jacob grabbed onto Payton's hips to stabilize himself. Moans filled the booth as every thrust rubbed against Payton's prostate and each of Payton's moans tightened and squeezed Jacob's dick.

"You feel so good!", Jacob yelled as he fucked Payton from behind

"Harder!", Payton yelled

"You're a little slut, aren't you?", Jacob taunted Payton

"Just fuck me you whore.", Payton shot back at Jacob's remark

"Jesus fuck!", Payton screamed as he felt Jacob start to pound his ass in compliance with his request for harder.

Jacob squeezed Payton's hips so hard he was getting white knuckles. Jacob fucked hard and fast with the audible slaps between thrusts. Flesh against flesh, Jacob's heavy balls getting ready to burst as they slapped into Payton's backside.

"Oh Payton!", Jacob screamed as he fucked faster than he'd ever fucked before.

Jacob put his entire weight behind his thrusts rocking the stool Payton laid on.

"Fuck!", Jacob yelled as he climaxed and released rope after rope of cum into Payton's ass.

Payton could feel the warm white liquid filling him up. His own dick was aching for attention as a puddle of pre-cum gathered at the bottom of the stool. Jacob finished his orgasm and pulled out of Payton's stretched hole. He was exhausted as he sat against the wall dripping with sweat and out of breath.

Payton got up from his position and walked over to Jacob. Payton kicked Jacob's legs open and stepped inside Jacob's frame. Payton started to jerk himself off over Jacob.

"Ohh. Ohh.", Payton moaned as his right hand stroked his dick and his left played with his nipple.

Payton silently came and shot his load on Jacob's stomach, chest, and face.

"You look pretty covered in my jizz.", Payton said getting on his knees.

Payton licked up his cum from Jacob's stomach and swallowed it, then moved to his chest and did the same. The sweat mixed with his own cum made for a salty cocktail. Finally, Payton licked up Jacob's cheek where the last drop of his cum spilled. Then he kissed Jacob softly before sitting down next to him.

"You know. We might have to redo the recording session.", Jacob said

"Why?", Payton asked

"Because I forgot to stop recording and now, we have us having sex on audio.", Jacob said

"Oh. You want to listen to it?", Payton offered up a suggestion

"I love you, you kinky bastard.", Jacob said before embracing Payton with another kiss.

_As always, I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading. This story is complete, but more stories are coming. All criticism and compliments are welcome down in the reviews._


	8. Chapter 8

_This story contains gay slash and is 100% fantasy and fiction. I do not write to impress only for pleasure and to have this as an outlet. The people mentioned in these stories are real people, but I am not insinuating that any of them have sexual feelings for one another in reality. This is all a work of fiction._

Jeremy Hutchins – Jackson Felt

It was Christmas morning at the home of Jackson Felt. Jackson was the first one up in the house and he came down the stairs to make a cup of coffee. As he was brewing Jeremy made his way down the stairs. Jeremy was staying with Jackson because unfortunately his family was fighting, he also didn't need any excuse to not visit his secretive boyfriend. As Jeremy entered the kitchen, he silently walked up behind Jackson and placed his hands-on Jackson's hips, and pulled his body up against his, craning his neck to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Morning baby.", Jeremy said still holding on to Jackson

Jackson turned around, wrapped his arms around Jeremy's neck, and kissed Jeremy on the lips.

"Morning. How are you feeling?", Jackson asked

"I'm fine. A little sad that I'm not with my family today, but I'm also with you.", Jeremy said

"Awwww. I'm sorry sweetie.", Jackson said leaning in and kissing Jeremy one more time.

"You know, I might have something that could take your mind off things.", Jackson said

"Oh, yeah?", Jeremy asked

"Come on.", Jackson said leading Jeremy by the hand to the living room and the Christmas tree.

"Okay. That one right there.", Jackson said pointing toward a small box wrapped in shiny green paper with a silver bow on top.

Jeremy had to reach deep into the tree to reach the box. Jackson enjoyed watching Jeremy bend over. Jeremy picked up the box and turned to face Jackson holding the box.

"Go on. Open it.", Jackson said

Jeremy opened the lid of the box and looked inside. Jeremy saw a red ball with two adjustable leather strips on its side.

"A ball gag?", Jeremy asked

"Yeah. And if you feel like it, we could try it out.", Jackson said playing with Jeremy's hair.

"As if you have to by shy about that.", Jeremy leaned in and kissed Jackson

The two made out momentarily but didn't want to take the chance of getting caught in the living room.

"Let's go.", Jackson said with a big smile on his face.

They sprinted to Jackson's room on the other side of the house, away from anyone else's room. Jeremy was first in and Jackson followed closing and locking the door behind him. Jeremy closed the blinds and Jackson turned on his LED lights to change colors. Jackson took off his shirt and embraced Jeremy. The two made out with Jackson taking the lead on the kiss. While making out Jackson pulled Jeremy closer to his body by placing his hands on his ass. The two exchanged several smaller kisses before Jackson fingered the bottom of Jeremy's shirt. Jeremy raised his arms so that Jackson could get his shirt off easier.

"God you're sexy.", Jackson said looking over Jeremy's abs

"Yeah, but so are you.", Jeremy said running his hand over Jackson's chest and abs.

Jeremy continued to run his hand down Jackson's body until he moved over the covered crotch of Jackson.

"Ah-ah-ah. Not yet.", Jackson said batting Jeremy's hand away

Jackson grabbed the ball gag from the box.

"Turn around.", Jackson instructed

Jeremy did as asked and Jackson raised his arms over Jeremy's head and dropping the ball to Jeremy's mouth. Jeremy willingly opened his mouth and Jackson popped the ball into his mouth, then tightened the straps around Jeremy. Jackson then positioned Jeremy so that he was facing his long mirror. Jackson took no time and once Jeremy could see himself in the mirror, he stripped Jeremy of his pj pants and underwear leaving him standing naked. Jackson then started to play with Jeremy's cut, soft, penis.

"mmmmm", Jeremy softly moaned through the ball gag as Jackson played with his dick.

"Oh yeah that's right baby. Feel how hard you make me.", Jackson said while pushing his clothed hard dick against Jeremy's backside.

"Play with yourself for me.", Jackson instructed.

Jeremy took his right hand and stroked his dick, while his left hand played with his left nipple. Jackson loved watching Jeremy play with himself, but he knew that they needed to hurry because the rest of the family would be up soon. He sucked his index and middle finger of his right hand in his mouth, while his left hand played with Jeremy's ass. Jackson popped his fingers out of his mouth and brought them down to Jeremy's rear end.

Jackson lifted Jeremy's left cheek to provide a little window before placing his fingers on Jeremy's hole. Jackson pushed both fingers in at the same time.

"MMMMMmmmm.", Jeremy let out a long moan as he felt the fingers brush against his prostate.

Jeremy's ass was so hungry, practically swallowing Jackson's fingers. Jeremy continued to masturbate while looking at himself in the mirror. Jackson took so much pleasure from watching himself giving Jeremy so much pleasure. Jackson began to stretch his fingers to open up Jeremy a little more before suddenly pulling out.

Jackson took Jeremy by the shoulders and threw him backwards onto his bed. Jackson stood over Jeremy, still jerking off, ass stretched, ball gag in his mouth, and he was elated for what was about to happen. Jackson walked over to his dresser and pulled a condom from one of the drawers. Jackson pulled his pants off and showed off one of the many factors that Jeremy had fallen in love with. Jackson stroked his 8-inch cock, showing off to Jeremy before opening the condom with his teeth and pulling out the Magnum condom. Jackson placed it on his cock and rolled it down as far as it could go.

"You ready?", Jackson asked

"mmm-mmm.", Jeremy tried to talk

"I'll take that as a yes.", Jackson said hopping up on the bed.

Jeremy lifted his legs and assumed his natural position showing off his cute butt and his twitching hole. Jackson grabbed Jeremy's right leg with his left hand and held it in place while he aimed his dick as Jeremy's asshole. Jackson used his right hand to guide his dick into place before pushing his massive mushroom headed dick past Jeremy's sphincter.

"MMMMMMM!", Jeremy moaned as Jackson did what he'd done numerous times before

Jackson continued pushing more of his dick in before pulling back and then slowly building his pace. Once he had a solid footing, he took his hand off his dick and then grabbed Jeremy's left leg letting Jeremy relax his arms and going back to playing with his nipple and cock.

"MmMMmmmMM.", Jeremy moaned continuously though the ball gag while Jackson thrust in and out of him

Jeremy loved watching Jackson's floppy hair move every time that he pushed into him. Just then his eyes rolled in the back of his head. Jeremy knew what that meant, whenever Jackson got his entire dick in he could feel it and it felt amazing.

"Yeah you know it.", Jackson said as he pulled out and shoved his monster cock back into the teen below him.

Jackson then started to vigorously fuck the lights out of Jeremy.

"MmmMmmMmm!", Jeremy moaned as he came after Jacksons aggressive treatment of his prostate. His jizz sprayed on his chest and abs before now just watching Jackson fuck him.

Jackson suddenly stopped and pulled out of Jeremy, dropping his legs, and ripping his condom off, throwing it to the ground. Jackson jerked on his dick with his right hand and played with his balls with his left.

"Fffuck Jeremy!", Jackson moaned as he released a massive load of hot cum onto Jeremy below him.

Jackson immediately pulled his cum coated hand to his mouth and licked up his own salty discharge. Then bending over and cleaning the two boys cum off Jeremy starting with his now limp cock, licking up from his abs, then to his chest and nipples. Jackson finished by undoing the ball gag and taking it out of Jeremy's mouth, then kissing him. Jeremy could taste the remnants of both of their orgasms in Jackson's mouth.

"Merry Christmas.", Jackson said to Jeremy

"Merry Christmas, cutie.", Jeremy said to Jackson and the two laid together until they had to leave to join the rest of the family.

_As always, I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading. This story is complete, but more stories are coming. All criticism and compliments are welcome down in the reviews. _

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone out there. I hope you enjoyed all of, or at least one of, these one shots. They were really fun for me to write. Sorry I was gone for so long, but I was busy doing something. I do hope you get to spend these times with the ones you love! Thanks guys!


End file.
